A New Adventure
by Cosmic Goddess
Summary: Classic D/N story. Very fluffy. And yes, I assure you, there is a plot. It's hidden around here, somewhere... Chap 6 up soon, I hope. Be assured: I'm working diligently on it! For those of you who care, anyway.
1. An Answer

Chapter 1:  
  
An Answer  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri woke with a start, practically swimming in sweat. Air went through her lungs in short bursts, making it a struggle to breathe. "Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith!" she cursed when she was finally able to fill her lungs properly. "Why do I keep having nasty dreams?!" Daine hissed into the cool night air.  
  
Something beside her stirred. Daine's blue-gray eyes flickered to the long figure stretched out a few inches from her on the ground. She smiled in spite of herself. Just gazing at the sleeping form of Numair Salmalín made her feel better.  
  
Grinning impishly, she climbed out of her bedroll and tucked herself carefully into his, wrapping her arms around the mage. Daine could hardly wait for Numair's reaction in the morning, when he woke, only to find Daine curled up with him.  
  
Even though his feelings for her had been made known more than a year ago, Numair still insisted that they sleep separately. Especially on missions for the king, such as this. When Daine pouted, he agreed to sleep next to her, instead of on the other side of the campfire as he usually did.  
  
Whenever Daine questioned him on the matter, Numair insisted it was because he didn't want people to get ideas, since they weren't even betrothed yet. But Daine suspected that it was really because he didn't want to invoke the wrath of her parents, Weiryn, god of the hunt; and Sarra, northern goddess of childbirth. Weiryn had been less than friendly toward Numair when he and Daine were trapped in the realms of the gods.  
  
Sighing contentedly, Daine wiggled herself into a more comfortable position, using her love's arm and a pillow. To her complete surprise and pleasure, Numair, in his sleep, gathered her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Daine giggled silently and fell asleep, all traces of her nightmare forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 An hour after dawn, Daine woke and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Sitting up in the bedroll, she looked around the camp. She saw Skysong, the baby dragon better known as Kitten, curled up in a tight ball on Daine's abandoned bed. Her eyes traveled to Numair, who had already bathed and dressed, and was cooking breakfast.  
  
Seeing that Daine was awake, the powerful mage stirred the contents of the cooking pot harder and glared at her. Smothering a giggle with her hand, Daine gathered her clothes, a towel, and soap so she could wash in the nearby stream and get dressed.  
  
Putting the bundle down, Daine went over to Numair. He scowled slightly as Daine put his arms around his neck, but his sour expression quickly faded when she kissed him. Pulling the girl on his lap, smiling now, he said "Daine, dearest, you can't be creeping into my bed in the middle of the night. It's not proper." When she started to protest, Numair silenced her with one of his gigantic hands. "We aren't married; we aren't betrothed. And until you consent, we shall be sleeping separately. He removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
Now it was Daine's turn to scowl. "You weren't married or betrothed to any of those other women. And certainly not Varice Kingsford." She spat the woman's name with contempt.  
  
Numair blushed. "Oh, magelet," he said, using his pet name for her. "Those women meant nothing to me. Nothing," he emphasized when he saw Daine roll her eyes. "I was only attracted to them for their looks. They hardly had two brain cells to rub together. You, on the other had, mean the world to me. Not only are you beautiful, but you're smart, talented, witty- the list could go on forever. I just don't want to sabotage our love by rushing into anything."  
  
Daine argued. "But what's the harm in just holding each other as we fall asleep? It was very nice."  
  
"As true as that may be, it's not what respectable people should do."  
  
"They shouldn't, but they do! And since when are we respectable? Besides, I had a nightmare. It was really horrible, and being with you made be feel better. And I know how you hate the cold." She smiled wickedly at him. "I'll keep you warm."  
  
Numair ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. "We'll see, magelet. We'll see."  
  
Suddenly, smoke filled their vision, and Daine began to cough. Numair used a string of colorful phrases as he placed Daine gently down and turned his attention to the fire.  
  
"Well, breakfast is ruined," he said grimly as he held up the smoking cooking pot. The contents were now as black as the mage's hair.  
  
"That's fine," said Daine, struggling to keep a straight face. "You're not a very good cook anyway." She collapsed into giggles when Numair made a face at her. Daine grabbed her bundle of clothing and ran to the stream.  
  
Once there, she removed her clothes and gingerly stepped into the water, which was refreshingly warm. As she walked deeper, she began to sort her thoughts carefully. I love Numair. I've never felt this happy with anyone. And it's so nice to be loved back.  
  
Daine sighed and retrieved her soap. Why is it taking me so long to say yes to his marriage proposal? I want to marry him. He wants to marry me. So what's wrong?  
  
Nothing, she decided as she finished washing. Nothing's wrong. And I think both of us have waited long enough.  
  
Toweling off carefully and climbing into her clothes, she stepped out of the trees that hid the stream and walked back to the camp.  
  
"I hope you're done insulting my cooking," Numair said, feigning indignation as he handed Daine an apple. She bit into it and tried to look innocent. Polishing it off quickly, she petted Kitten, who was lounging in the tall man's lap.  
  
Then she shooed the small immortal away and took Numair's hands, pulling him to his feet.  
  
Looking up into his eyes, she smiled and said shyly, "Yes, Numair, I'll marry you."  
  
Stunned, Numair just stared at her. Then he threw his head back and laughed, long and loud. Stopping at last, he swept Daine up into a bone- crushing hug.  
  
"Sweetling, I was beginning to think you'd never answer me!" Kissing her fiercely, he put her down and ran to his saddlebags. He searched through them until he found what he wanted them came back over to where Daine stood.  
  
Dropping down to one knee, Numair said, "Might as well do this right." Clearing his throat, he held up a little black box. "Veralidaine Sarrasri, will you marry me?" He opened the box. In it lay an exquisite ring.  
  
Daine stared in wonder at it. "Um…Daine?" asked Numair. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello, you in there?"  
  
She blinked rapidly, looking as if she had just awoken from a trance. She carefully picked up the ring. It was a small gold band set with a radiant diamond, which shimmered in the sun. "It's, it's…" she groped for words. "Beautiful." Looking at Numair, Daine nodded, and began to cry when he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
Numair wiped the tears away and kissed her with desire in his lips, encircling her in his muscled arms.  
  
Kitten trilled a question at Daine. When the girl didn't answer, (she was rather busy at the moment), Kitten stalked off, her scales burning scarlet.  
  
Numair broke the kiss. "Are you sure about this? I'm so much older than you are…"  
  
"Here's your answer:" She kissed him soundly.  
  
After a time, when neither could handle any more passion, Numair sat and just held Daine. He rocked back and forth with her on his lap. "I love you so much," he whispered.  
  
Kissing his long nose, Daine replied, "I love you more." He chuckled softly, and no one said anything for quite a while. Both were just satisfied just to be with each other.  
  
Kitten stormed over angrily and whistled loudly in their ears. "Ouch!" they both exclaimed, glaring at the dragon.  
  
"What is it Kit?" Daine asked when she refused to stop whistling. As Kitten chirped and clicked at her, Daine nodded and untangled herself from Numair's arms.  
  
"She's right. We should get going. We've already wasted most of the morning."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say 'wasted,'" Numair said as he got to his feet. Beaming at Daine, he stretched. "I'm glad we go that settled. I didn't know if I could wait much longer for your answer. No more procrastinating!"  
  
Daine stuck her tongue out at him and took his hand. He squeezed hers, and then raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Let's pack. We have a long trip ahead of us."  
  
  
  
A/N: *sighs* Awww…don't ya just love Daine and Numair? They're my favorite couple. I know this was very fluffy, but hey, fluff is good! The next chapters (if I ever get around to writing them) won't be quite as fluffy. Considerable amounts of mush, but nothing too sappy…nah. UP WITH FLUFF!  
  
Disclaimer- Tamora Pierce is the genius who created these wonderful characters. I just write stories containing them. But my pitiful stories pale in comparison to her brilliance. 


	2. Company

Chapter 2:  
  
Company  
  
They broke down their campsite in a matter of minutes. As they mounted their horses, Daine asked "Tell me again: Why are we going to Fief Burmshire?"  
  
"Burmshire has been having problems with sphinxes," Numair replied.  
  
"And why didn't King Jonathon send his troops to deal with these immortals? Or the Queen's Riders? Why us?"  
  
"Because sphinxes ask questions and riddles. These particular immortals are only vicious when you fail to answer them correctly. Otherwise, they're quite placid."  
  
"And the king wanted to send someone who was clever and intelligent, and who can work under pressure. That's definitely why he sent me, but I can't imagine him asking you for the same reason." Daine ducked when Numair threw a rag at her, and urged Cloud to start moving. "Just kidding, Numair. My, aren't we touchy today?"  
  
Spots caught up to Cloud and Daine, so that they all rode side by side. Daine looked at Kitten, who was sitting on the big gelding behind Numair and smiled at her.  
  
As she looked at Kitten, one of Numair's saddlebags began to squirm. "What in the name of the Goddess-," Daine stopped when a furry head and a dark, inky head popped out.  
  
"Zek? Gold-Streak? What are you two doing here?" she demanded of the marmoset and the darking.  
  
We wanted to come too, said Zek. The darking nodded in agreement. "Want excitement," it squeaked.  
  
Numair and Daine laughed, and their horses soon picked up a faster pace. Zek leapt from Spots to Daine's shoulder, startling Cloud a bit.  
  
Don't do that again, the pony warned Zek, or I'll step on you. Zek chattered an apology.  
  
"How far are we from Fief Burmshire?" Daine wanted to know.  
  
Numair considered this for a few moments. "I would assume, from our previous campsite, three days and a half's ride. But after this morning's events," he smiled warmly at Daine, "four days."  
  
"Oh." She was thoughtful for a minute, then said "What if we can't answer one of the sphinxes' questions, and it attacks? Or we meet other dangers?"  
  
"Daine, sometimes you underestimate me, and yourself. Do you think I would plunge into a hazardous situation thoughtlessly, thereby putting both myself AND you in danger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm ignoring that. My Gift will be able to subdue them, should they attack. Not to mention your wild magic. Sphinxes are half lion."  
  
"Yes, but I really can't do anything with immortals. I can't read their thoughts, like I could a normal animal, and they don't listen to me. The most I can do is mind-speak with them."  
  
"But you can communicate with them, possibly befriend them. Persuade them to leave, and go back to the Divine Realms."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And if all else fails, the regiment of the King's Own that is meeting us in Burmshire can rescue us. Alanna is leading them."  
  
"Alanna? Good. I feel better about this mission now." Knowing that her friend the Lioness would be there put Daine's mind at ease.  
  
Numair smiled. "I'm glad. Now, to other matters. When do you want our wedding to be?"  
  
Daine was surprised. "W-wedding? You mean, I have to plan the wedding? Me? Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Laughing, Numair said, "Ask Queen Thayet and Alanna for help. They'd be glad to offer advice, especially Thayet. She's been itching to host a big event for some time now. A wedding could be just the thing. And I won't leave you all alone on this. I'll help, too."  
  
"All right. Um, how about on…uh…can I get back to you on the date? I couldn't even begin to imagine how long it takes to prepare a wedding."  
  
"That's fine, darling. Just try not to dry up my treasury with all your plans. It's vast, but not it's without its limits. And we will require some assets to live on."  
  
"Are you still planning to support us with juggling?" Daine frowned at this.  
  
"I am a very good juggler. And we wouldn't have to go on anymore dangerous excursions."  
  
"But your magical talents would go to waste, and we'd both get bored."  
  
Numair sighed. "I suppose you're right." He looked sad, and then he brightened. "Could I still juggle for fun?"  
  
"Of course!" Daine giggled. "I wouldn't even try to stop you."  
  
  
  
After they had been riding for an hour and a half they halted for lunch, and to give the horses a break. Daine carefully rubbed Cloud down and Spots got similar treatment from Numair. As the mage prepared a quick meal, Daine gave the horses each a carrot and some water. "You are such good horses," she told them, stroking their noses.  
  
Of course we are, said Cloud, ever saucy. Spots just whinnied in delight.  
  
Daine handed Zek a small cluster of grapes, which he bit into immediately with delight. Gold-Streak received a wedge of cheese. "Thanks," it said. The darking swarmed over the cheese and voiced it's pleasure. "Mm, yummy."  
  
She sat down next to Numair. "You know what?" she said. "I love these journeys. Just you and me, together. It's been one of my favorite things ever since I moved to Tortall. Even before I knew the way you felt. Now, I like them even more."  
  
Numair put his arm around her. "I know just what you mean. Now, eat. We'll need strength." He pushed a loaf of bread and some cheese into her hands and set a skin of water between their feet. She broke off some and gave it to Kitten.  
  
Hmph. You'll need strength? What about me'n Spots over here? said Cloud. We're the ones who have to carry you and stork-man the whole way.  
  
"Cloud, that's enough," Daine scolded. "You have all the grass you can eat around here! And you're always saying that you aren't some frail pony that needs to be coddled. Why start now?"  
  
"What is she saying?" inquired Numair. Sometimes Daine forgot that other two-leggers couldn't understand one half of the conversation when she spoke to animals.  
  
"Nothing much. She's just complaining about something or other." Cloud stamped her hind foot and munched scornfully on some grass.  
  
They ate their meal in a comfortable silence. When they were finished, Daine helped Numair pack up the remnants and then she dashed to the creek that ran through the forest they were traveling in. Bending down, she scrubbed her face and hands in the chilly water. Wiping her face, she opened up her magical awareness and listened to the sounds of the forest. Right away she felt the presence of a close animal, one that felt very familiar. She could also sense the animal's curiosity at something he'd found.  
  
Daine walked over to greet the animal, a little gray squirrel… "Flicker!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She scooped the furry little animal up and stroked him. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Daine! Wow, haven't seen you in a while. Do you have any raisins? said the little squirrel.  
  
The girl giggled and dug in her pockets for some. She produced a few and set them and Flicker down on the ground. "You're awfully far from home, aren't you?"  
  
No, not really. Home is right over there. Flicker gestured with a small paw.  
  
"Fief Dunlath is that close? Mithros, we almost went right past it, and I never would have known! How is Maura? Is her guardian nice?" inquired Daine.  
  
Maura is just fine, assured the squirrel. And the man the king sent over to help is very nice. They get along just fine.  
  
"Well, that's good. Maybe after our mission, Numair and I can stop by and visit with her later, and I can say hello to the wolf pack." She was silent for a moment. "Flicker, what were you looking at, before I came over?"  
  
Oh, that. I found a glittery thing over there, under the tree. I thought it was food. No food. Flicker looked glum, so Daine gave him some more raisins.  
  
Daine got up and looked under the tree. Sure enough, there was a glittery thing there. A bottle, to be precise. A very ornate bottle, set with precious gems. Even through the layer of dirt, Daine could see that the object was beautiful and one-of-a-kind. She had never before seen anything quite like it.  
  
Under the grime, there was what appeared to an engraving. Thinking perhaps it would reveal what exactly the bottle's purpose was, Daine pulled out a handkerchief and walked back over the creek, where she wet a corner and gently rubbed the inscription.  
  
A thick, sparkly, purple smoke flowed from the bottle and clouded the air. Daine coughed and choked on it, eyes watering. She just barely managed to hold on to the bottle. When the smoke cleared and she was able to see and breathe properly again, Daine looked at the bottle in wonder. "Guess I won't be trying to clean you again anytime soon," she muttered.  
  
She suddenly felt as though someone was watching her. She looked up. Before Daine stood a strange young woman. Golden blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail at the back of her head. Her heavily lidded, bright blue eyes were the only part of her face that was visible. A veil concealed the rest. The woman was scantily clothed. Her shirt had no sleeves, and left her stomach quite exposed. At her waist, far below the belly button, pants started. But they weren't exactly pants, because they ballooned out and looked like a skirt. Her feet were clad in pointy slippers. All of the material that did cover the slender body was a pale shade of pink. Many bangles, rings and necklaces adorned the woman.  
  
Daine took all of this in with her mouth hanging wide open. The other woman stared at her calmly, sapphire eyes intent on gray-blue ones.  
  
"Daine?" Numair's voice broke the silence. "Daine, where are you? Is everything ok?" Daine shook her head, to clear it. "Over here, Numair!" she called. "In the forest!"  
  
Numair appeared by the creek. He saw Daine, and then noticed the newcomer. As he approached, he asked, "And who is this?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think she came out of this." Daine handed Numair the bottle.  
  
"Ah, I see," said Numair, in the voice of one who suddenly understands. He looked at the strange young woman. "You, I believe, are a genie."  
  
"That I am, sir," said the genie in a soft, musical voice. She spoke with the hint of a foreign accent, one that Daine could not place.  
  
"A genie?" said Daine incredulously. "Out here? In Tortall?" She stopped. "Wait- what's a genie?"  
  
"A genie is another type of immortal." explained the mage. "They grant wishes to whomever frees them from their prisons." he indicated the bottle. "And by the looks of it, you're her new master, Daine."  
  
"I'm her master? No way," Daine protested. "We don't keep slaves in Tortall!"  
  
"You rubbed the bottle, so by right I am yours to command," the genie said, bowing slightly in Daine's direction.  
  
"Having a magical servant could come in handy, Daine," whispered Numair.  
  
But Daine was not convinced. She asked the genie, "Is there anyway to free you of my ownership? I really don't need someone waiting on me, magic or not."  
  
"No," replied the genie. "I do not choose who my masters are. And they cannot choose to keep or release me. The bottle does." She took it from Numair's hand, stroking the long neck fondly. "The bottle chooses. Until it decides that the time has come for us to part, I stay. The bottle found you. You are meant to have me, for the time being. And the bottle is never wrong." She handed the bottle back to Daine. "I am called Anya."  
  
Daine sighed. "Well, if you're sure." She looked at the jeweled item in her hands. "The bottle chooses where you go, huh? Doesn't that get a little tiresome? Having to serve others, as well as this?"  
  
"No," said Anya with a smile. "I am never tired of my life. It had been a most interesting one."  
  
Numair took the bottle. His scholar face came up as he inspected it carefully. "Quite remarkable craftsmanship," he praised. "A genie. Even after all we've come upon, I never thought I'd ever meet such a being. I'm Numair," he said the genie, holding out a hand for her to shake. She took it with a strong grip. "And this is Daine," he said, introducing his fiancée. Anya bowed low to the girl.  
  
"There are a few rules that come with having a genie," said the immortal. "Number one: I cannot make people fall in love. I am no matchmaker."  
  
"That's fine," Daine said. She took Numair's hand. "Love is definitely something that we don't need to wish for."  
  
Anya nodded. "Good. Number two: I am unable to bring harm to anyone. Nor can I kill. Number 3: I cannot create life, or bring anyone back from the Realms of the Dead. An immortal I may be, but a god I am not."  
  
"Well, I doubt that we will be needing any of those things," said Numair thoughtfully.  
  
"And just to clarify, I can only grant wishes to Lady Daine. No one else," Anya said. "Only to the person who released me."  
  
Daine cringed at the title. "Please, Anya, just Daine. None of that 'lady' stuff."  
  
Anya looked at her, faintly stern. "I am sorry, Lady, but I am required to use the title. All genies must use titles with their masters, even if the masters, or mistresses, prefer otherwise. All servants must."  
  
"Oh, fine. Whatever," Daine snapped. "We have to get back on the road. Those sphinxes won't just stop attacking by themselves." She stomped angrily off, furious at the fact that she now had to put up with a slave, and be called "lady". Neither appealed to her much. In fact, not at all.  
  
Numair and Anya watched her go. Numair repressed a sigh, then said, "She's right, even if she was rather rude about it. Don't worry," he assured Anya, "she'll warm up soon. Daine's just a little stubborn."  
  
Anya nodded. "Yes, some people do not accept this right away. I have encountered it a few times. They all grow to like it, eventually."  
  
"Let's GO! Move it, Numair!" Daine's irritated voice made both Numair and Anya flinch. They both shared a look, then went to join the enraged girl and be on their way.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooh, a genie! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Hmm…I wonder if Daine and Numair will ever make it to Fief Burmshire! Who else is going to show up? Tune in next time to find out! (When that next time will be, one can never tell…not even me!) Please read and review. Lavish praise upon me, or I'll never continue!  
  
Disclaimer- The characters (except for Anya), places (but not Burmshire), and ideas in this story all belong to Tamora Pierce. I am not creative enough to think up such wonders as she does! 


	3. Into the Woods

Chapter 3:  
  
Into the Woods  
  
Daine was seething with fury by the time the little company set off. Numair and Anya had come out of the woods smiling like they shared some kind of secret. Daine hated secrets, especially when they were about her. And by the way they looked at her, she knew the secret was definitely about her.  
  
Flicker had decided to stay here in the woods, near his home. This upset Daine, because the squirrel was a good companion. But she knew that he deserved a rest. He had had quite enough adventures for one squirrel lifetime.  
  
Anya captivated Kitten, Zek, and Gold-Streak. They watched her with obvious fascination, and fought constantly to be the closest to her. Even the marmoset, who was usually very shy of strangers and stuck to Daine like a burr, clung to Anya and opted to ride on the genie's mode of transportation: a magic carpet.  
  
The carpet vexed Daine as well. How could they keep a low profile now? Although the missions didn't require the secrecy that was vital in the past, Numair and Daine still liked the privacy and quiet, away from the curious stares they often received. But that sanctuary was impossible now; a genie and a flying carpet don't stay concealed long, especially in a country where news travels fast.  
  
Not that Numair seemed to mind or even notice the loss of their solitude. He was deep in conversation with Anya, about his favorite subject: myths. Anya knew numerous legends and facts about immortals, and could tell many genie stories.  
  
Daine sighed. She knew better than to think that Numair was interested in Anya for more than just tales, but still, she felt left out, and such thoughts came of their own accord.  
  
As the humans and most of the animals were occupied, Daine decided to talk to Cloud. The pony had good sense, most of the time.  
  
Cloud? she asked, What do you make of Anya?  
  
You mean the woman on the flying rug that Numair is talking too? The pony inquired.  
  
Yes. She's a genie, and I'm her new master.  
  
What's a genie? I've never heard of those things before.  
  
A genie is a type of immortal. They grant wishes to whoever lets them out of their bottles, according to Numair. I let Anya out. I kind of wish I hadn't.  
  
Why? She seems nice. And you get wishes. That could be useful.  
  
She irritates me. I don't know why, but she does. And I don't want to be anyone's master.  
  
I like her. And Numair and the others seem to like her too. You should get to know her before you make judgements.  
  
Daine frowned. Do you think that, well, maybe Numair likes her a little bit too much?  
  
The pony snorted. Are you jealous? You shouldn't be. The stork-man loves you, not her.  
  
"No, I'm not jealous!" Daine blurted aloud. "I'm just– cautious, is all."  
  
"Daine? Who are you talking to?" Numair and Anya, ahead of her on the road a bit, looked back at her curiously.  
  
The girl blushed. "Uh, just Cloud. Our conversation got a little heated. Sorry."  
  
"Lady Daine, is everything all right? You sound upset," asked Anya, her voice concerned.  
  
"It's nothing, okay? No need to be so nosy," Daine snapped. When the genie's eyes showed hurt, she added, "I'm fine, really. You two just continue talking. I'm just fine."  
  
"As you wish, Lady," the immortal whispered. She turned and looked at Numair, worry and confusion written in her azure eyes. Numair silently agreed.  
  
The afternoon and evening passed by without mishap. No other humans and few animals or immortals were about. A friendly centaur galloped by once, waving as he went.  
  
Daine kept her unpleasant disposition up, not speaking unless forced to, and then only in monosyllable words and painfully short responses. She closed off her wild magic, so that even the People couldn't talk to her. She hunched over on Cloud, eyes straight ahead.  
  
Numair was confused and distressed by Daine's attitude. While she never was really that talkative to begin with, she didn't pointedly ignore Numair like this. He knew something was very wrong, but what that was, he could hardly guess. Had he said anything today to offend her? No– he had been very good-natured today. Besides, he wouldn't say anything hurtful to his beloved, if he could help it. What could have happened today to make her so angry? Then it came to him– Anya. The genie was obviously not on her favorite person list. But why would Anya's presence torment her so? She was very nice and agreeable. All the genie wanted to do was be friends with Daine. He couldn't fathom why the girl was so irritated by this. But he didn't intend to wait soon. He would get the answers to all of his questions out of her later– on way or another.  
  
But it was getting late, so he would have to put his thoughts away for another time. They needed to find a safe place to spend the night. Surveying the area carefully, he spotted a small clearing shielded by a grove of trees. The stream that ran through the forest was nearby. It looked like it would suit the travelers nicely.  
  
He called to the others. "What do you think of this spot for the night?" He pointed to the clearing.  
  
Daine shrugged her shoulders with the least amount of movement possible. Numair took the response as a possible "yes". Anya scanned the section. She nodded. "It will serve us well. Is there anything I can do to in aid getting the camp in order?"  
  
Numair thought for a moment. "You can help Daine care for the horses, while I start a fire."  
  
"If Lady Daine wishes, I can have the site completed within moments," Anya said carefully.  
  
"No. I may have to put up with a servant for a while, but it doesn't mean I have to use the magic she possesses. Numair and I have been making countless camps without magic for four years," Daine said icily. It was the most she'd said all afternoon.  
  
"But, Daine, I sometimes use my–," started Numair, but stopped when he saw the look of malevolence on his sweetheart's face. "Never mind…"  
  
"I'm going to take care of the horses," Daine said. "I don't care what you do. Just stay out of my way, and don't use any magic." She dismounted Cloud, then led the pony over to the side of the clearing. When Numair got off of Spots, the gelding followed Daine.  
  
The mage looked at Daine's retreating back with astonishment. "What it the name of Shakith is the matter with her today?" he muttered under his breath. He shook his head, and moved into the clearing as well, to begin the preparations for the campsite.  
  
Anya rolled up her magic carpet. It became quite small and compact, and it soon fit in the palm of her hand. She slipped it into her pocket. Nodding to the smaller companions, Kitten, Zek, and Gold-Streak, whom had been riding with her, she walked over to Numair to see how she could help.  
  
It was eerily quiet in the forest in the time that the travelers were doing their tasks. No birds called to each other. And none of the humans spoke. They went about their business in silence. When Numair had a fire roaring, and Daine was finished with the horses, they gathered together and ate supper. The hush of the forest continued throughout the meal. The only sounds were the chewing of food, and the occasional stomp of a hoof.  
  
Numair broke the silence. "Anya, I need you to clear something up for me: I was led to believe in all my years at the university, learning about mythology, that genies only granted three wishes to their masters. But you seemed prepared to give Daine just about anything that she wanted, no matter how many wishes it took."  
  
Anya set her plate on her lap. "That rumor started long ago in the Yamani Islands. A rebellious young genie was released from his bottle by a nobly born boy. The genie was quite willful, and he played a prank on the boy by telling him he could only have three wishes. When he used them up, the genie went back into his bottle and left. The boy told of his experience and the three wishes often, so the word spread. It still hasn't been completely diminished, and genies can frequently get away with only granting three wishes."  
  
"Absolutely fascinating," murmured Numair, looking at her in awe. Suddenly, there was a loud clatter. The genie and the mage both looked up, startled. Daine was stomping angrily away into the forest, with a shovel in her hands. Her dish lay upside-down on the ground, the cause of the noise.  
  
Numair got up and ran after Daine. "Honestly, Daine, what is has gotten into you?" he demanded when he reached her. She was digging the latrine trench, pretending to be completely consumed by her task.  
  
When she didn't respond, Numair grabbed the shovel. He wrenched it out of her hands. "Answer me!" he yelled. Daine turned away from him, and ran deeper into the woods. "Daine, wait! We're not done yet!" Numair called after her, outraged and concerned all at once. "Daine…"  
  
Daine didn't heed him. She just ran, further and further away from him. From Anya. From everything. She stopped only when her legs collapsed, miles away from camp. Her head hit the ground hard, and everything went black from there.  
  
That was how Numair found her, unconscious, hours later. He nearly broke down and wept with relief at finding her, despite his being so angry with her. He knew very well that Daine could take care of herself, but the woods were so big, and even with the moonlight, it was so dark…he didn't know if he'd ever see her again. The forest can conceal many secrets. He would have used his focus of her, the bracelet with the lock of her hair, to locate her, but he had been far too distraught to concentrate on the spell.  
  
The mage scooped her up gently in his arms, then sank to the ground and held her tightly. A few teardrops cascaded down his cheeks. "Magelet," he whispered into her hair. "Don't leave ever me again."  
  
"I won't," Daine whispered back. "I'm so sorry." She looked up at him. "Why are you crying? You know I wouldn't ever leave you for good. I just had a bad day. I'm sorry." She wiped his tears away.  
  
" I know. I was crying because I was so relieved to have found you. But we need to be heading back now. Can you walk, or can I carry you? How is your head?" he asked.  
  
She smiled weakly. "It'll be fine. But I'm not going to make you haul me all the way back to the camp. I can walk." She stood up, only to fall back onto his lap. "Okay, so maybe I can't walk… But I don't want you burdened with me that whole walk."  
  
"Sweetling, you are no burden to me at all. Except when you act like you did today."  
  
Daine grimaced. "I was being a silly little girl. Please forgive me, Numair. I won't be like that anymore."  
  
Numair stroked her hair. "What was it about?"  
  
"Anya, I guess. And the whole slave thing. And how you were so spellbound by her."  
  
"So I was right when I thought Anya plagued you…but, you thought– that I was–," he faltered.  
  
"I was being really foolish. But she's so pretty, and well, I was afraid of losing you, and…" Daine began to cry.  
  
Numair looked at her in astonished silence. "Sometimes I forget how young and inexperienced you are," he said after a while. "I love you. Not Anya, not Varice, you."  
  
Daine sobbed harder. "I'm sorry," she choked out. She got off of his lap and moved away a bit, turning her back to him, tears still flowing. Her body shook uncontrollably.  
  
Numair stood up and turned her around to face him. She looked down and stared at their scuffed boots. He lifted her head up and kissed her. He hugged her gently. "It's all right," he said. "I forgive you. I love you. I wouldn't leave you for Anya or anyone else. I promise." He let her go and held up her hand. "This ring is a symbol of my undying devotion to you. It's a very special ring; it belonged to my mother, and her mother before her, and my grandmother's mother. It's been in the Draper family for generations." The soft moonlight cast gleamed on the jewel in the ring and Daine's tears. "I wouldn't give away to just any woman. You are the only woman worthy of it. Always wear it, and remember how much you mean to me. Never forget."  
  
Daine sniffled. "I'm sorry that I've been so silly today." She wanted to say more, but Numair silenced her with a series of kisses. "You've already apologized," he said, when he broke the last kiss. "And I've already forgiven. Let's go back to the camp. Everyone was so worried about you when you ran away. They'll be elated to know that you're safe and sound."  
  
They walked back to the campsite. Daine managed to walk with only a minimal amount of support from Numair, but she soon became too tired. Her knees buckled out from underneath her, so the mage carried her the rest of the way. He didn't mind one bit.  
  
Anya cried out in happiness when Numair emerged from the woods with Daine in his arms. Gold-Streak and Zek clambered up Numair and swarmed all over Daine's face, waking her up. Kitten tried to use her immature dragon wings to fly over to the girl, to no success. She settled for trilling as loud as she could.  
  
"I'm all right, Kit!" Daine said groggily. "Stop that noise, you're giving me a headache!" The dragon quieted immediately.  
  
"She'll be fine," Numair said to Anya. "She just needs sleep, and some quiet." The genie nodded, and removed the darking and marmoset from Daine's face. She then set out a bedroll, into which Numair gently tucked Daine. As the she smiled up at him sleepily, and the three little animals nestled themselves in next to her. "Anya, where do you want to sleep?" asked Numair. "You can have the spare bedroll and some blankets, if you like."  
  
Anya politely declined, saying that she would rest in her bottle. She clapped her hands, and disappeared.  
  
Numair handed Daine one of her long nightshirts, and changed quickly into on of his own. He then climbed into the bedroll with her, careful not to bump her head.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Daine softly, wrapping her arms about him and caressing his hair.  
  
"You made such a huge fuss this morning about me not sleeping with you at night, and now you're asking what I'm doing?"  
  
"You made the fuss, not me." Then she fell into a deep slumber, enclosed in Numair's embrace.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, Numair got a little sappy. And Daine was being really silly. Deal with it! They'll be back to normal later. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. The stupid idiot that is me ruined the disk that I had all of number 3 on. But it worked out, because I didn't like how it was going anyway. I hoped you liked this! I'll start working on the next few chapters soon. Be patient! In the meantime, look for more silly food stories, and a scene in the books from Numair's POV! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer- Don't sue me! I don't own anything! And I have no money anyhow… The plot is possibly mine, but this type of story is probably been done so many times over, it's hard to tell who really came up with it. Tamora Pierce owns all of these wonderful characters. But Anya is of my own creation…sorta. 


	4. A Peculiar Visit

Chapter 4:  
  
A Peculiar Visit  
  
Daine awoke with the sun's first rays playing on her face. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes, forcing them to open. As she emerged from the bedroll, she was careful not to disturb Numair or the nest of animals, and she dressed as quickly as her pounding head and sore leg muscles would allow. Limping slightly, she made her way over to the campfire's remains and stirred life back into it. Daine set a pot on a stand high above the fiery tongues, and watched bubbles form as the water within it boiled.  
  
Memories of the previous night poured into her reeling head. What did she believe she would accomplish by fleeing into the woods? Thinking Numair in love with a genie…she knew him better than that! She scowled at her actions. The day can show a different perspective of anything thought sensible in the dark of night. She hoped desperately that he didn't think any less of her. And what did Anya think of her and her behavior?  
  
Approaching hoof beats drew her out of her musings. She looked up and grunted when Cloud thrust her velvety nose in Daine's face.  
  
"Don't scold me, Cloud. I know I was being ridiculous," the girl said before her pony could speak.  
  
I know you do. I just came over to make sure everything is okay between you and the stork-man.  
  
Daine added a few things to the pot, and stirred the contents gently. "Everything is better than ever. At least, I'm pretty sure it is. And I know better now than to throw any more jealous tantrums."  
  
"I'm glad to here it." She turned, and found that Numair had risen as well. She smiled as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and attempted to tame his hair.  
  
"Numair," she teased, forgetting her worries for the moment. "You are so vain! Who care what your hair looks like this early in the morning?"  
  
He scowled at her. "I don't appreciate the references to narcissism, Daine."  
  
She giggled. "Oh, so sorry, sleepyhead! I forgot that you're not a morning person." He glared and stalked off to dress.  
  
That was cruel, Cloud remarked.  
  
"Oh, he knows I'm just kidding. Don't you, Numair?" she called. The mage muttered something indistinct. "He spends too much time worrying about his looks, anyway."  
  
True, the pony agreed. She paused, and her ears perked up. Listen.  
  
"To what?"  
  
To the forest, Cloud said.  
  
Daine listened. All she heard was ordinary forest sounds: birds chirping, animals calling to each other, the wind whispering through the trees. "I don't hear anything, besides what I'd normally hear. Animals and such."  
  
Exactly, Cloud told her. Last night, it was strangely quiet. The animals made no noise at all.  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it, I don't remember seeing or hearing any animals last night…" Daine couldn't imagine what this silence meant. Animals were always about and causing noise, especially when Daine was around.  
  
Cloud correctly interpreted the confused expression on her mistress's face. They were quiet because you blocked off all your wild magic, and were in such a bad mood.  
  
Once again, her pony was right. She gave her a big hug around the neck. "What would I do without you, Cloud?" she asked, smiling.  
  
Probably end up lost somewhere, wondering who you are. With one final swish of her dark tail, Cloud trotted off to graze with Spots.  
  
Her pony gone, Daine was able to sink back into her thoughts. She stared after Numair. She at least hoped that everything was better. All at once, several small bodies launched themselves into her, knocking her off the rock she was sitting on to the ground. She squealed happily and petted Kitten, Zek and Gold-Streak each in turn. "Good morning to you too!"  
  
"Why did you run away?" Gold-Streak questioned.  
  
The girl sighed. She didn't want to think about the reason anymore, much less explain it over and over again. She ran her finger down the darking's smooth form. "It's a little complicated. Basically, I was running from my problems."  
  
"And acting quite inane."  
  
She looked up, and Numair towered over her. He appeared upside-down to her, because she was still sprawled on the forest floor.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Daine demanded.  
  
"Do what?" he asked, the picture of innocence.  
  
"Listen into my conversations and add your own little comments? And always sneaking up behind me?" She removed the animals from her lap and held her hands up to Numair.  
  
He grabbed them and pulled her to her feet. "Why yes, of course I must! It teaches you to always watch your back, because you never know who's listening." As Daine snorted with laughter, he grinned. "I love your laugh. It makes me want to laugh as well."  
  
Daine nearly went weak with relief. Things were back to normal. As normal as things were in Tortall, at any rate. She hugged him tightly around the waist, burrowing her face into his chest. As she breathed his scent in, she felt relief wash over her.  
  
Numair laughed. "Now, what's all this about?" he said, tilting her head upward. She gazed up into his dark eyes, and felt happier than she had in a long while. "Nothing," Daine whispered as she kissed him and sank into his arms.  
  
"Master Salmalín, just what are you doing with my daughter?" teased a well-known feminine voice. Daine pulled out of Numair's grip, and glanced frantically around.  
  
"Ma?" Her eyes fell on two familiar figures. "Ma! Da!" Sarra stood in the clearing with her hands on her hips, a look of mock-sternness on her face. Weiryn was next to her. His expression was less amused. Their daughter ran over to them and hugged them both fiercely. Numair bowed low to the gods. "I can't believe you're here!" Suddenly, Daine pulled away from her parents. "Wait: I'm not in trouble, am I?"  
  
Sarra laughed. "No, sweet, you're not."  
  
Weiryn glared at Numair. "Not yet, anyway," the god growled. Numair gulped and tried vainly to look unperturbed.  
  
Daine ignored her father's over-protective attitude. "Well, then what brings you to Tortall? I thought you couldn't leave the Divine Realms !"  
  
"It's the summer solstice, dear. The great gods granted us permission to come visit you, since you're banned from our home." The goddess's eyes danced merrily. "Although now I'm fair certain you would have wanted us to come later."  
  
"Hmph," grunted Weiryn, folding his arms across his dark chest.  
  
Daine clasped her hand to her forehead. "I forgot about Midsummer again!" she moaned. "I really need to get myself a calendar… No matter." The full meaning of her mother's comment suddenly hit her, and she turned crimson. "Ma, we weren't doing anything!"  
  
"I know. I'm just having a bit of motherly fun. I don't get to do much of that, you know." Sarra's blue eyes glistened with unshed tears, and her voice grew wistful. "And now you've grown into a woman, engaged and all."  
  
Daine choked back tears of her own, as memories of burying her mother when she was only a twelve-year-old child flooded her head. She rushed into her mother's arms.  
  
Sarra clutched her child tightly, and let the tears spill out of her eyes. Weiryn and Numair both approached the women, concerned. Sarra shook her head at them, and they backed away. She caressed Daine's hair. Then she laughed, a clear, pleasing sound, and looked down at her weeping daughter. "Come now, this is no way to act in front of the men-folk! Cheer up, sweet!" Daine wiped her face and tried to smile. "That's better," her mother said soothingly, looking her up and down. "You get more beautiful every day."  
  
"Yes, she does," agreed Numair, taking Daine's hand in his. He squeezed it gently.  
  
Weiryn put his arm around Sarra's waist. The goddess smiled up at her lover. Then suddenly, her tone became quite business-like. "Give me your hand, dear," she said, motioning for Daine's right hand.  
  
The girl placed her free hand in her mother's, palm down. Sarra inspected the ornament adorning her daughter's finger. "Oh my, it's lovely, Master Numair," she breathed. She laid her own slender forefinger atop the diamond. It sparked, and sent a jolt throughout Daine, causing her to yelp. "Ma, what did you do that for?" she said, yanking her hand away and rubbing it.  
  
"I felt the energy too," said Numair in awe. "What was the reason for spell?"  
  
Weiryn was looking at Sarra with surprised anger. "You know better than to do that, Sarra! We are not allowed to tamper with mortal possessions!"  
  
"'Tamper'?" echoed Daine. "Is my ring ruined?" She looked at the ring worriedly.  
  
"Of course not," the goddess said airily. "I was just checking it's, well, quality, I guess you could say." She shifted from foot to foot, looking nervous.  
  
"Checking the quality indeed!" snorted Weiryn. "What your mother did was very foolish. She—," Sarra clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Your ring is perfectly fine. Better, even. Just ignore your father. Well dears, we must be on our way. It was so nice to see you again." She awkwardly kissed them both on the cheek, still keeping her hold on Weiryn's mouth. "Good-bye!" The god struggled against her as she waved. They disappeared.  
  
"Happy Midsummer !" Daine called after them.  
  
"Thank you for reminding me, Daine," Sarra said as she materialized again, alone this time, into the clearing. "These are for you." Numair and Daine each received a package. "Happy Midsummer!" One final hug, and she was gone.  
  
They stood in silence for a while. It was Numair who finally broke the spell. "Well, it was nice seeing your parents again, wasn't it?" He eyed the object in his hand warily. "Should we open them?"  
  
"It couldn't hurt, I s'pose." Daine tugged half-heartedly at a corner of the brown wrapping on her package, then completely lost interest. "Why were my folks acting so strangely? I wonder what Ma did to my ring… Da certainly didn't like it." She looked at her ring in doubt. "I don't trust my mother's Gift much, godly or not. She's up to something."  
  
"We don't know what that is, so we might as well just forget it. Besides, I'm curious to know what your parents gave me. I've found that gifts from divine beings are exceptionally advantageous." Numair eagerly tore the wrappings off his parcel. The paper fell away to expose a jar of Sarra's healing ointment and another article, wrapped in a carefully in a piece of soft cloth. Setting down the jar, he removed the cloth. A dark, oval gem was revealed.  
  
Daine peered at it with interest. "Is that…?"  
  
"Yes," Numair said softly. "It's a black opal. And the finest I've ever seen, I might add." The opal shimmered in the sun as he turned it over in his large hands.  
  
"But don't you already have one?" She tugged at the gold chain around his neck and pulled out his opal pendant.  
  
"With two, I can do more advanced sorcery. This is just the item I require for an experiment I've been desiring to do." He held the gem up to the light and wandered off, muttering excitedly  
  
Daine shook her head. "Mages—can't live with them, can't live without them. What am I going to do with that man?" She picked up the healing salve. A piece of paper fell from the bottom of the jar and fluttered to the ground. It was a note, written in her mother's fine script. It read:  
  
Master Numair,  
  
I hope you will enjoy the gifts. The ointment should come in handy, as you and my daughter seem to get many injuries. But I know it is the opal you will make the most use of. You mages and your toys. (Here Daine smiled.) Just try not to blow anything up with it. Be good to my Veralidaine. She loves you very much. Take care!  
  
Sarra  
  
Grinning, Daine carried the note, jar, and her own unopened gift back to the campsite. Then she remembered: "Breakfast! I left it on the fire!" She raced to the fire, and found Anya stirring the food. The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Anya. I completely forgot about it when my parents came."  
  
"It was no trouble, my lady. I was only too happy to do it." Anya watched Daine carefully over her veil. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Just fine," Daine assured her. She paused. Then, "Anya, I owe you an apology. I haven't been fair. I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I wasn't thinking. Can we be friends?" She held out her hand for the genie to shake.  
  
Anya took it. "Of course, my lady. Being friends sounds wonderful."  
  
"Good. Now, did you see which way Numair went?" Daine searched the immediate area with her eyes quickly. "He got a new 'toy', and he strayed off somewhere to play with it. He could be gone for hours if we don't find him and get back on the road. We've had a lot of delays so far, and we need to get to Burmshire soon!"  
  
The genie pointed north. "I believe he drifted that way. Would you like me to retrieve him for you?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Why don't you use your magic?" When Anya looked at her strangely, she added, "What's the point of friend having who has magic, if she isn't allowed to show off every once in a while? Let's see some genie witchcraft."  
  
"As you wish." Anya clapped her hands twice. Numair appeared in front of them, looking slightly dazed and very intrigued. A few tendrils of a pale gold mist streamed away from him.  
  
"That was truly astounding," he exclaimed. "May we try it again? I should like to see if I could perhaps stop the transporting spell from—"  
  
"Some other time, Numair," Daine interrupted, just in time. "We have to pack and get going."  
  
He sighed. "Oh, all right. If we must. Oh, good morning, Anya," he said, noticing the genie. "I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Very well, Master Numair, thank you. You must eat before we continue with the journey. Here," Anya handed a bowl of porridge each to Daine and Numair, and set two bowls on the ground for the animals. Then she conjured some honey and cream.  
  
Daine took the cream and began to eat. "Why aren't you eating?" she asked when she noticed the genie hadn't given herself a bowl.  
  
"I really do not need to eat," Anya answered. "It is not in an immortal's nature to do so."  
  
"Oh. Please pass the honey, Numair." The man handed her the pitcher, and she resumed eating.  
  
At length, they all finished their meals. Numair surveyed the camp. "We should commence packing."  
  
"I can have the camp ready for our departure within minutes, Lady Daine," Anya offered. "It would not require any exertion of anyone."  
  
"That sounds great." Daine stood up and dusted off her bottom from sitting on the ground. "Do you need us to do anything?"  
  
"Just stand back, if you please." Anya closed her eyes and began chanting under her breath. Daine retreated to the shelter of the trees, then came to retrieve Numair, who was watching Anya with obvious fascination.  
  
"C'mon," she said, pulling him to the trees, "we can watch from back here, where it's safe." Kitten and the other animals scurried over as well.  
  
Anya continued chanting. Daine changed her ears to those of a bat and listened hard. The genie spoke in a language that Daine had never heard before. But it was pleasant to listen to. "It almost sounds like a song," she muttered to Numair. He nodded in agreement.  
  
The same mist that had coated Numair now swirled playfully around Anya. Just then, the fire was extinguished. It went out with a loud hiss. The ashes were scattered by an unfelt wind, and their unused timber floated back into the woods. Objects moved of their own accord into their respective packs. When the packs were filled, they piled themselves in a heap near Anya. Bedrolls and blankets folded themselves up. Everything in the clearing was shrouded in the mist, including the travelers. It made Zek sneeze.  
  
At last Anya opened her eyes. "So mote it be," she whispered, and the colored haze dissipated.  
  
Numair applauded. "That was amazing, Anya. I'd like to make a study of genie magic. I have never seen any books on the subject, and I think that people would be most interested in reading about—"  
  
"Numair," Daine said warningly.  
  
Anya blushed. "I do not think that mortals would like to read much about genie magic. They would rather just be granted wishes. But I thank you all the same, Master Numair." The horses emerged from the woods, neatly saddled and ready to go. Anya unrolled her magic carpet and climbed on it. "I can take some of the baggage on my carpet," she said. "The horses shouldn't have to carry everything."  
  
Good idea, Cloud said. I like this girl. Daine translated for the others, and then they arranged the extra packs behind Anya.  
  
Once everything was ready, the travelers set off. "We'll arrive in Burmshire soon," Numair assured them.  
  
"I doubt that. Something else is going to come up and hamper us. I can just feel it. Our trips are never easy."  
  
"Magelet, you are too pessimistic. We'll get there in no time."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not very proud of this chapter. I am having serious writer's block, and the fact that computers in my house are messed up isn't helping. Technology is great and all, but it sucks when things don't work. Anyway, I'll be sure to get the next chapters written soon, and they'll be much better. I was just having a horrible time with this one.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill- Anya and Burmshire are mine, everything else is TP's. 


	5. The Lady of Beasts

A/N: Quick update- I changed Fief Burmshire to Griffin Valley. I never really liked that name. Burmshire. ugh.  
  
Chapter 5: The Lady of Beasts  
  
Night found the travelers inside a shallow cave, carved into the side of a great stone formation, lying a day's travel from the outskirts of Griffin Valley's boundaries. The day had passed quickly and the going was smooth, without the trouble Daine had promised. As the day before, they had seen no other humans, and only a small number animals and immortals.  
  
The travelers slumbered peacefully in the snug cave: Anya inside the safety of her bottle, Daine and Numair within each other's arms, surrounded by a nest of foxes, raccoons, dragon, marmoset and darking, all hidden from prying eyes by the combined powers of mage and genie.  
  
Well after midnight, the moon was full, which was often a sign that hinted of strange events. The wind whispered through the trees, bringing with it a voice.  
  
"Daine."  
  
The girl stirred, hearing her name in her sleep.  
  
"Daine."  
  
She sat up, shaking her head, not sure if she had dreamed the voice or not.  
  
"Daine."  
  
It was definitely not a dream. The soft moonlight filtered through the trees to illuminate the small clearing before the cave. As Daine watched, a dark shape appeared from seemingly nowhere. Curious, she slipped on her boots and walked to the mouth of the cave to watch the shape descend to the earth.  
  
It was a large, pure white owl. Daine held her arm out to the owl. "Was it you who called me, night-sister?"  
  
Instead of alighting on Daine's outstretched arm, the owl extended her wings to full length and hooted loudly. Then, landing on the ground, she shook, causing all of her snow-white feathers to fall away. Daine watched the process in horrified wonder.  
  
Free of her feathers, the owl's shape elongated into that of a human female's. Her long hair shone like brightly polished copper, falling loosely about her body, clad in a simple, deep green dress. Daine gulped, realizing that the color of the stranger's hair was identical to the fire of wild magic. That very fire twined up her legs, torso, and outstretched arms, lancing off her hands, in great tendrils. Daine could almost feel the feral power on her own hands. And Numair thinks that I'm bursting at the seams with wild magic, she thought. He should see her, who ever she is. " Yes, I it was me who called for you, Daine." The woman's voice was smooth and gentle, carrying the essence of all things wild and free. Hearing it, Daine wanted to change into a wolf and run with the pack, but she restrained that urge. Instead, the girl dropped to her knees.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't recognize you, great lady," Daine admitted, suddenly feeling shy and foolish. "But you seem familiar to me, somehow. I can't place my finger on it."  
  
"There is a reason for that. I am Kimeria, the Lady of Beasts. Your father is my brother."  
  
Startled, Daine looked up into the goddess's eyes, which, she realized, were a deep brown, much like her father's. Green streaks shimmered through Kimeria's tan skin. Weiryn's skin had the same decoration. "You-you're my aunt?"  
  
Kimeria nodded with a patient smile. "I am. It's good to finally meet you, Daine." She held out her hand, which Daine grabbed, after only a moment's hesitation. The goddess hoisted her to feet. "Let's take a walk."  
  
  
  
They walked a short distance away from the cave into the woods, animals trailing after them in steady streams. Daine wasn't sure if it was because of her, or Kimeria's presence. As she watched the goddess stroke the head of a baby deer, she decided it was more of her aunt's doing rather than her own.  
  
The girl wondered why Kimeria had come to see her. As if sensing her thoughts, Kimeria suddenly spoke.  
  
"I am not here, Daine, solely for a walk. My visit does have a purpose. Several purposes, in fact. First things first. Give me your hand."  
  
Daine began to comply, but stopped, holding her ring-hand protectively.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to your ring, child. I just need to inspect what your mother did."  
  
"Well, that's all right, I s'pose," Daine said slowly, still a little unsure. But an order must be obeyed, especially an order from a goddess. She slipped the ring off and surrendered it to her aunt.  
  
Holding the ring aloft, Kimeria examined it under the moon's glow. Suddenly, she frowned. "This just won't do. I can't see anything." She made a pulling motion at the moon with her free hand, instantly resulting in the goddess being bathed in a circle of bright light, and causing Daine to shield her eyes. "Much better." She ran her finger over the diamond, and it emitted a coppery spark. "Just as I thought," she murmured thoughtfully. "Sarra did a very untidy job with this spell. I can only imagine what kind of trouble this might this have caused."  
  
Daine peered over her aunt's shoulder. "What did Ma do to it, anyway? She was sketchy with the details."  
  
The goddess continued examining the jewel. "I am not at liberty to divulge that information, child. You must find your token's abilities out yourself, when the time is right." She covered the ring with her right hand, and a pale blue light pulsated from beneath her palm. As she worked, she continued speaking. "In addition to fixing your ring, I am to inform you that you possess an undiscovered power. You are able to transform yourself into animals, but have you ever thought of trying that on others?"  
  
Dumbfounded, Daine said, "No, it's never occurred to me. Can I, really?"  
  
Kimeria smiled. "You can. Here," she handed back the ring with a flourish, and the moon's extra-bright glow was extinguished, its duty fulfilled. "Now there is no danger of a draining." Daine began to speak, but her aunt silenced her with a look. "Remember what I told you? You must discover these answers yourself. Use your ring well."  
  
Slipping the ring back on her finger, Daine stared in wonder at her aunt. She felt overwhelmed by all the news, and quite perplexed. What in the name of the Horse Lord's had her mother started? And another power, on top of it all? Horse Lords! "You said you were here for several purposes, Aunt. What else?"  
  
"I have come to warn you, of some events in the near future. Your parents would have done it themselves, but they had to leave quickly. And only the great gods can cross realms on common days."  
  
Daine nodded, knowing this fact well. "Is Tortall in danger?"  
  
"Yes," was the reply. "You must be wary of Griffin Valley's nobles. They may prove treacherous." Kimeria paused before adding, "And your friend Numair Salmalín is in danger as well."  
  
Daine's heart skipped a beat, and she found it was suddenly difficult to breathe. "How so?" she asked, when she could speak.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. I only know that Numair's role in your life is unclear. Even Shakith, goddess of seers, cannot see far enough in the future to tell. Your parents and the other gods thought it best to caution you of this." The goddess of beasts saw Daine's face, and she added, "Nothing is certain. We gods only know that something might happen. But nothing is yet cast in stone."  
  
Feeling numb, Daine nodded weakly. "I-I understand, Aunt. Thank you."  
  
Kimeria put a slender hand on her niece's shoulder. "My advice to you is should the worst happens, you should try not to get very attached to this Numair. Now, my dear niece, I must take my leave. I am glad that we have met, face to face. Fare well." She took on her owl form, and flew off into the night.  
  
Daine sat down on the forest floor, hard. "'Try not to get very attached' to him?" she echoed. "He's the love of my life."  
  
A/N: Kind of short, I know. I have all of these ideas for my story, but writer's block is reeking havoc on my creative skills. Ugh. I pretty much have the ending 'written' in my mind. It's the middle that I'm having trouble with. I'll get it done, never fear. Maybe I just need to write some more Foods stories. I'm thinking "Soup's On" for number 9.  
  
Disclaimer: Everybody you recognize is Tamora Pierce's creation. Anya, Griffin Valley, (much better name, isn't it?), Daine's mysterious ring, and Kimeria are mine. Well, Kimeria's kind of an in-between. She's mentioned as the Lady of Beasts in Wolf-Speaker by the Badger. He swears in her name that he doesn't know what's going on. I took that idea, ran with it, and gave her a name, a personality, and making her Daine's aunt. So Kimeria's in the gray area. 


End file.
